Unattainable
by Sasuke-N-Sakura4Ever
Summary: It was a love that was never meant to be requited…for she was something that was unattainable to him. Terra/Aqua.


**Well hello again. I figured with all the hype that Birth by Sleep has been getting, I have decided to attempt a one-shot of my own. Just so you know this is my perception of the characters for the anticipated game so no flames please. By the way, Aqua is so awesome!! Hope you enjoy.**

He remembers her dancing, how she had entranced him with each swift twirl. How her azure hair shined in the sunlight, almost brighter than the sparkle that graced her sapphire eyes. In his eyes, she was the definition of perfection, a creature that a man could only see once in his lifetime.

'_Aqua.'_

He sits beside a cliff overlooking the ocean; it was the only place that he came to when he wanted to be alone. He would spend hours, sometimes days, staring out into the crystal blue waters of this peaceful world. The ocean reminded him of her, something that shined with radiance and perfection, something he couldn't help but watch. Letting out a sigh, he took his eyes off of the breathtaking scene for a brief moment, moving over to the small fire he had built to fend off the coolness of the night. How long had it been since the three of them separated? Each one walking a different path, all leading to the same goal, and that was to track down the missing keyblade master and his apprentice. A burning anger raged in his chest at the thought of that enigmatic old man.

"Terra?"

His eyes opened at the mention of his name, his heart leaping slightly at the melodic voice. For a moment he found himself unable to answer her, only wishing that he could hear her say something else. He took a deep breath before turning to face her. A light blue aura seemed to radiate off her persona as she looked down upon him with eyes as blue as the sea below them.

"Are you okay?" she asked, his face twisted with concern for her companion.

Terra twisted his body around so that he was facing her, the heat of the fire gently relaxing his muscles. The silence dragged on for another moment as he admired her form in the pale moonlight, strands of blue gliding across her face due to the gentle wind.

"I'm fine," he replied finally, "Just a little exhausted. I feel like we haven't had a moment's peace since we were assigned this mission."

Aqua nodded contently and turned to face the ocean before them, he listened to her intake a small amount of oxygen, as if she were releasing the remaining pent up stress from her body.

"I know…it's so strange. This all seems like a dream…" her voice began to trail off slightly, bringing both of her hands to her chest.

Terra watched her back skeptically, something was bothering her, he could sense a hint of sadness in her usual cheery voice.

"You're distressed," he stated as he stood up and walked over to where she was standing, closely watching her movements from the corner of his eyes.

Her face lowered to the ground, bangs covering her eyes, "I'm worried about Ven," she stated as she kept her eyes transfixed on the ground.

Terra's brows furrowed at the mention of the younger boy's name, a strange feeling pressing against his chest as if begging to be released. Ven…he was always the one that occupied her mind; she worried for his safety more than she did her own life. Terra couldn't help but feel envious of his other comrade, how he was the one that Aqua cared for the most, despite his attempt to win her attention. He took in a deep breath, calming himself once more. For some reason he was able to control his anger when she was around, because he was afraid if his rage were to consume him that he would end up hurting her.

"Aqua…" he began, unsure of what to say.

He wanted more than anything to comfort her, to be the one to make her smile for a change. Terra extended his arm out to the ailing girl, gently placing a hand on her shoulder. Her skin was soft compared to his battle scarred hands. Her brilliant eyes met his at the moment of contact. He found himself getting lost in those orbs once again, watching as the emotion swirled through her eyes like water through a stream. The name Aqua suited her he realized as his grip tightened a little.

"Don't worry yourself, Ven will be alright. We'll meet up with him soon," he said with an assuring smirk.

She watched him silently for a moment before allowing a smile to grace her lips, "Thank you Terra."

The older of the two nodded in response, allowing his arm to fall to his side. A tingling sensation spreading through his hand where it had made contact with her skin. If only that girl knew what effect she had on him. How each look she gave him, he felt like he was literally melting, how enlightened he felt at the sound of her soft laugh. Didn't she know how much he loved her? His eyes lowered to the blades of grass beneath his boots, the sound of her footsteps retreating to their camp was the only thing he heard.

'_She loves Ven.'_

It would always be Ven, no matter what. To a degree, he hated the younger boy because of it. Just once he wanted Aqua to look at him the way she looked at Ven, he would give almost anything for that to happen just once. His hand balled into a fist at the reality that this would never happen, that no matter how hard he tried, he would always be second to Ven.

"Terra?"

Her voice broke him from his reverie and he turned to face her once again. He could tell that something else was bothering her. Terra had been around her long enough to know this.

"Yes Aqua?"

He waited patiently as she took a few breaths before she had found her voice again.

"Do you think that it will always be this way?" she asked, her eyes moving to the starry sky.

A look of confusion crossed his face as he tried to decipher what she was trying to say.

"What do you mean?" he asked, unconsciously taking a step closer to the girl who held his affections.

"Well…" she paused for a moment as if trying to find the right words, "I just have this feeling…that something is going to tear us all apart, that continuing this journey will only bring tragedy."

Terra was silent as he listened, her words finally sinking in. He took a few steps closer and knelt down in front of her, his hands resting on both of her shoulders.

"Nothing is going to tear us apart, once this search is over…everything will return to normal. You and…Ven will be able to be together again."

Terra could feel his heart slowly tearing as he uttered those words, but ignored the pain; his only concern was to reassure his female companion that everything would turn out okay. He watches another smile fall onto her lips. That was the second time he was able to make her smile that night.

"You really know how to bring my spirit back up…don't you Terra?" she asked, her eyes slowly drifting to the small campfire.

Terra allowed a rare smile to form upon his countenance as well, watching as she glowed in the firelight. How can one woman be so perfect he wondered. He noticed a look of exhaustion cross her face, causing him to stand up so that he was towering over her.

"Get some sleep Aqua," he said, "I will keep the first watch."

Terra could sense that the blue hair woman was about to protest, but he silenced her by shaking his head.

"You're tired…I can manage."

He silently chuckled at her grumble of protest before the silence once again consumed the campsite. He could tell she had fallen asleep the moment her head touched the ground due to the changes in her breathing. It was rare for the two of them to be together like this. Terra knelt down beside her once again, his eyes intently watching her calm face. He extended an arm to reach out and touch her, but hesitated at the last moment. He let out a grumble of frustration.

"If only you knew what you did to me Aqua," he whispered as the girl stirred in her sleep.

But she would never know. He could never bring himself to tell her that he also had feelings for her, he had too much respect for Ven to ruin that boy's chance at happiness. Aqua would always have eyes for Ven, nothing he did or said could change that. He retracted his arm and continued to watch her sleep. When daylight broke on the horizon, the two of them would walk their separate paths once again…and Aqua would remain ignorant of the feelings Terra had. For it was a love that was never meant to happen in the first place…and she was something that was unattainable to him.

**So how do you like it? I simply adore this pairing, as well as Ven/Aqua. I just can't decide which one I like better. I hope it isn't too** **terrible. Oh for fans of my other works, look forward to an update in the next week or so. Until then tell me what you think? Should I continue to write fanfiction on this pairing?**


End file.
